Super War
The "Super War" (also known as: the Subjugation of Humanity by Darkness's Imperial Military, Interdimensional War, Darkness's War, and The Great Crusade) is a massive interdimensional war between the WOLFHOUND Empire and its allies, and Darkness's Imperial Military from the Extragalactic Nation Collective. It was instigated when Dor Darkness's soldiers massacred several WOLFHOUND soldiers. The WOLFHOUND Empire went to war with Dor Darkness, and his military in order to free the Solar System from his rule, and manipulation. The war also opened the eyes of rest of Humanity, and was the starting point of the Human putting aside their differences. The Conflict also caused WOLFHOUND Empire to directly speak with others from different universes, and acquiring alliances. They also began recruiting on a much higher scale, and gain 100 Quintillion Forces. However Darkness's Imperial Military dwarfed the Empire greatly having 1 Septillion Forces, and it became a Quality v Quantity War. Beginning The conflict started in the Swamp of Australia of Universe-07, and following the Massacre of the 1st Solar System Reaction Force. This was responds with a quick retaliation from WOLFHOUND, and thus began the war. After the Battle in the Swamp of Australia; Darkness, Dor of the Solar System revealed himself to WOLFHOUND declared open war with WOLFHOUND explaining that he used them to further himself, and so that he could establish a dominion across the Multiverse. History Open War (2016-2024) From that point on, Darkness and his Military continued to invade other dimensions wherever they were found in attempt to recruit, and use people of those other worlds. Though WOLFHOUND's forces fought back with their almost equally powerful technology and inferiors numbers meant that even a close victory was far from guaranteed. Darkness, fighting a war of domination; fully augmented all his soldiers, and specialized units to crush the defences of WOLFHOUND, and attempt to takeover the Multiverse. First Contact Retreat Amarok Company, and the Eurofighter Typhoons were forced to retreat from the Battle of Bunyip Swamp. Several of the advancing soldiers are by Hawk Company, and the defending soldiers of FOB Yowie. A mortar crew is killed by a passing A7 after it destroys an A-50. Corporal Sergeant Jamie Salmon is wounded by an A-6, and is patched up by a medic, and retreats with rest of WOLFHOUND. Everyone rushes back into FOB Yowie, but Captain McQuarry is slaughtered by an A-6. Captain French arms a TXU; a Megaton blast an explosive that uses superheated magma to detonate. Everyone escapes through a portal Multiverse Travel Device, and the TXU obliterates up to 70 miles in diameter after detonating. The Battle in the Swamp of Australia was the leading battle into the Super War. Bermuda Campaign Right after the Retreat from Universe-07; Bermuda became a battlefield after Darkness's Imperial Military invaded the area. The Induction Force responsible was lead by a Sjatist Taki-Frect who was already in hot water for attacking the WOLFHOUNDers. G9 Summit The WOLFHOUND Empire requested that the Group of 8 to meet with him; however, Australia replaces Russia as a member of the G8 after they were suspended later they officially added the WOLFHOUND Empire into the group making it a G9. The G9 Summit was to discuss an alliance with the Empire as well as a large sum of money to each country that the Empire most certainly can deliver on. The Empire offered 8.4 Septillion in each of their respective currency (dollars, euros, yen, Pounds, & etc.) with no risk of inflation as well as the promise to permanently halt global warming. May 2nd-November 1st, 2016 The Bermuda Campaign and Battle of the Caribbean periods are considered the Opening act of the war as the Costa Rican Offensive and Western Central American Campaign concluded. The war entered a period known as the Repetitive Period in which Kjatow used the exact strategies and plans to host 10 additional Bermuda Campaigns and 10 additional Battle of the Caribbeans before concluding the Period after the Eleventh Battle of the Caribbean and had a cease 2-day ceasefire in the Atlantic Theatre while the Middle Eastern Campaign waged on. Renewed Tactics and Strategies Following the 2-day Ceasefire - David returned from his 132-day training in order to improve his Claddus-abilities after being named Vanguard and decided to take command of Task Force Super while organising the transfer of Felicity Toothpick and Anton Weber into the Task Force. He decided to launch his campaign after informing Darryl of his findings during his training as well as informing Derrick of the death of Unnamed Azacan-Colos Hybrids. Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Wars involving WOLFHOUND Category:Wars involving Darkness's Imperial Military Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Denmark Category:Wars involving Greenland Category:Wars involving the WOLFHOUND Dominion Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Super War